The New Kid
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: With her fathers job moved back to his home town, Orihime had to walk away from her old life. Meeting relatives for the first time and making new friends has never been so hard. With a troubled past, can she finally live normally and at peace? Family, friend, and financial troubles, the three F's, what will happen when they have been tampered with?
1. Chapter 1

She refused to look up, keeping her gaze upon the ground, she began to count the rocks and pebbles scattered over the floor. She held her mothers hand with quite a death grip for being only eight years old, the child was nervous and in unknown territory. Very intelligent at such a young age, she wasn't going to risk getting lost on her way to her new home. The little girl with auburn hair and grey eyes didn't like change; she liked her old routine, her old home, her old school, and her old friends. She didn't agree with the move, she didn't want to leave the house her and her brother grew up in filled with unforgettable memories, the house her father built… Of course she knew she had no word in the situation, she knew her thoughts didn't matter; she knew the only reason they had to pack their bags and leave was the fact her fathers job was moved to his home town, Karakura Town in Japan. Their family depended on his job for they were struggling financially. She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't care. She hated change and she already missed her old life. Although everything was final and they were already on their way to their new home in Karakura Town, she wasn't going down without a fight and refused to be the "good ole happy and respectful blessing child'' her parents friends back in America always referred to her as.

The girl with Shirley Temple like auburn hair that curled up to her shoulders and grey eyes was named Orihime Inoue by her mother Castalia Inoue and father Haru Inoue. Castalia was American and grew up in Nevada and father, Haru, who was born in Karakura, but later moved near a college in Nevada a little after high school. Living with both her parents and older brother by five years, they were a very close, overprotective, and loving family. But she felt like the last few months they were falling apart. Her mother Castalia lost her job in a company she had been working at since Sora was just a child back in America. Unable to find another job, she began to worry, but her husband reassured her constantly saying, "Its okay, I promise, we will be fine. I'm going to make sure of it". Little did they know, the company he worked in was moving headquarters far away from Nevada, all the way to Japan.

Looking up to her mother with a frown Orihime questioned why, even after all this effort of frowning and not speaking, her mother still had not questioned Orihime or even ask her if she was okay. Feeling her daughter's eyes on her, Castalia looked down and forced a sad smile on her face. She knew her daughter was uncomfortable with the move, she knew she loved their old home and old friends and not being able to do anything about it made her feel like she failed her daughter. She also knew a few of the big things that was bothering her daughter, like how tomorrow she would be going to her first day of third grade, in a new country which language she didn't speak very well but understood, and how she looked so different from everyone.

Even back in America Orihime looked different from every other student. She had bright orange hair and was the only girl in her entire school and neighborhood with that color hair. She used to constantly get picked on because of it and never told her parents since she didn't want them to worry. But the day she came home with her hair chopped off unevenly with puffy red cheeks and scraped knees from falling on her way home numerous times, her parents found out about the group of bullies. The next day, they transferred her to a different school but not before going to the original school and yelling at every one of the little kids that hurt Orihime.

"We're here kids, what do you think of your new home?" Haru commented happily.

"It's nice dad, a little smaller than our last home but it looks comfy", said Sora.

"I think it's perfect! I can't wait to start decorating and OH! The kitchen, I must see it!" Exclaimed Castalia, letting go of Orihimes's hand she then grabbed the keys from her husband and sprinted into there new home.

"I can already tell, this is going to be interesting. What do you think Orihime?'' Sora asked slowly turning around to see his younger sister who had been quiet the entire walk there, also gaining the attention of their father who with one look at Orihime's upset face understood everything.

"Hey Orihime, Sora you guys want to go up to your new bedrooms?"

"Yeah dad! Let's go Orihime!"

Grabbing his sister's hand Sora ran into the house and up the stairs, leaving Haru outside with all the luggage's waiting for their moving truck which wouldn't arrive until later on in the day.

After walking around the house and settling in it became darker outside. While Castalia had made dinner for everyone 13 year old Sora was helping his father bring in the furniture from the moving trucks. Beginning a new chapter in their lives, the family of four sat at their dinner table. Castalia had cooked Miso soup and home made Mac and cheese for Sora.

"Children, after eating dinner take a bath and try to get some sleep. The plane ride was long and tiring, I don't want you to fall asleep on your first day of school!" said Castalia.

"Yes mom," replied both Sora and Orihime in synch.

"So Orihime, what do you think of your new room? It has all your stuffed animals and toys right?" asked Haru.

"Yes mom."

"Hey Orihime, what happened to your beautiful smile? I miss it, come one smile once for mommy! Please? For me?"

Orihime forced a smile upon her face for half a second and went back to finishing her food.

"Come one Orihime, look on the bright side. I know that moving at such a young age is tuff and all but there are so many more pros than cons! You get to see the beauty that is Japan where I grew up, you also get to meet my family! My little sister, your aunt Ran, uncle Gin, and your cousin Toshiro live a few streets down us, a two minute walk. He's the same age as you and you guys will be in the same class. My older brother Kisuke and his pregnant wife Yoruichi and his twin boys Aiko and Akatsuki also live about the same distance away. I had no family back in America and your mother was an only child. Isn't it nice to finally meet them instead of just speaking on the phone once or twice a year?"

"Your right dad, I'm sorry," replied Orihime showing one of her real smiles that brightened the whole room.

She really did like her aunt Ran and she had never really spoken to Toshiro so that was something she was really looking forward to. She has also remembered talking to her uncle Kisuke and aunt Yoruichi once. For once in her life, she forgot about being different.


	2. Chapter 2

~Bleach is owned by Tit Kubo~

AU/OOC

**Chapter 2**

**My New Friend**

That night before Orihime's first day at the new school, she could barely fall asleep, she was nervous, insanely so. She wondered if the students in that class would be anything like the ones back in her old school but immediately stopped those thoughts. "NO! I must think positive, I will think positive." A few minutes after her motivational thoughts she fell asleep and dreamed until morning.

**Orihime's POV**

I slowly began blinking, waking up from my serene sleep, I began to get ready for school. After my shower I threw on a white baby doll dress with black leggings that reached below my knees and threw on a pink cardigan over it. Slipping on my ballet flats, I grabbed my backpack and attempted to run downstairs from fear of being late. I ran into my brother coming out of my room and we both went into a fit of giggles. Walking downstairs together my mom greeted us while she cooked breakfast.

Once I reached the bottom step I noticed what my mother was wearing. With her long waterfall like ebony-brown hair pulled into a ponytail cascading down her back, it naturally curled at the bottom. Her snowy white skin had a hint of a peach colored blush and light grey eye shadow complementing her silver colored eyes. Wearing pearl earrings, her wedding ring which she's never not worn a day in her life since my fathers proposed, black stilettos, a black high wasted skirt complementing her hour glass figure falling just above her knees, a tucked in white button up hiding her large bust, and a black suit top- she looked professional yet gorgeous. I knew my mom looked young for her age but you could barely tell she had two children…

"Mom you look beautiful!" Sora exclaimed.

"You really think so Hun?" She replied with a questioning face.

"Of course I do!" responded Sora just as fast, pretending to be shocked, "I would never lie to my mother."

"Thank you Sora, now eat your breakfast!"

"Mom, you look pretty and all, but don't you think you're a little too dressed up to drop us off at school?" Questioned Orihime.

"Are you telling me I can't dress up for my children's first day of school? Orihime, I'm hurt! I'm just kidding love; I am actually going to a job interview."

"Really where?" asked the children in unison.

"Well before my job at the previous company I worked at and before Sora's birth, right after high school I got my nursing credentials. I worked as a nurse in a near bye hospital. I really loved it and enjoyed working with little kids but once I met your father and we moved in together I got into business. But I never forgot how much I loved nursing and with your fathers help influencing me, he helped me realize that I still want to pursue my dreams."

"Mother, that is an inspirational story haha." Replied Sora.

"Sora, its mom, when aren't her stories inspirational?" added Orihime. Castalia winked at her daughter and smiled showing her perfectly white teeth.

My father came in ruffling Sora's hair. Wearing a black suit with his blonde hair combed and to the side he greeted his family. His sky blue eyes looked once around his family, smiling, he then glanced at the watch on his wrist and noticed he was becoming late.

"And the pancakes are re-"

"No time, I'll eat it in the car Love!"

"What are you talking about Haru? We have an hour..," checking her phone Castalia's face went pale. "OH NO, I'm late for my interview! Haru can you give the kids a ride?"

"Yeah, it's on my way to work!"

Sora and I grabbed a chocolate chip pancakes and quickly shoved it down our throats while our father drove his car to our school, which was pretty close to our home.

"Okay Orihime, Sora, I want you guys to have an amazing day. Mom will pick you guys up and if you need anything just call us. Later on today, my brother and sister and their kids are visiting us so be respectful. An Orihime, you'll be meeting Toshiro today! Here are your classrooms on these schedules. Your schools are across from each other so I want you Sora to pick up your little sister and wait in this area for your mom. Is that clear?"

"Yes dad." Said Sora.

"Crystal daddy!" Exclaimed Orihime.

Giving our father a departing kiss and waving goodbye, Sora and I walked to our rightful classes. It was the first day of the new school year, laughter was heard down the halls and little children were greeting their friends.

Walking around the campus I didn't even glance at the card my father gave me. A lot of the kids were staring at me funnily, thinking I had something on my shirt I looked down. There was nothing. Then I remembered my hair and I frowned. Looking down at the card, I read the classroom number and began to find my way around, but before I knew it, I was lost…

I heard a bell ring and began to panic. I bet Sora hasn't found his class, maybe if I just go and get him he could- no that won't work, Sora is actually good with directions. Hmmm, Oh I know! May be if I just keep walking around I'll just eventually find my way or I could-

And before I knew it I had crashed into something, falling on my behind I let an "Ouch" escape my mouth. Looking up I noticed that something was actually a someone and they were in the exact same position as me. But from the looks of it, I could tell they are about to start crying and oh my now they are crying. Quickly getting up I sat in front of them, apologizing, and attempting to comfort them.

"Hey, I'm so sorry! It was an accident I promise I won't do that again!"

"Don't touch me! *sniff* Just *sniff* go AWAY!"

Great, my first day and I've literally made somebody cry. I felt guilty, very much so, in my eight years of life I had never made somebody cry and now I did. I felt like a horrible person, mother would be so upset if she knew.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to." I apologized, looking down at my shoes.

"No, its okay I am just having a bad day. Hey you know what, I will forgive you if you do me a favor!''

Hearing that, I automatically looked up, "I will do anything!"

"Will you help me up?"

I stared at her for a few long seconds, breaking out of my trance I reached my arm out and helped her up. Taking a good look at her, I saw she had big violet eyes and pretty straight dark hair that came a little down her ears. She was a few inches shorter than me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Haha, thanks to you I am now!" We both began to laugh.

"Okay that's good! By the way, my names Orihime Inoue and I am a new student here!"

"Really? Oh that's cool! I knew you were a new face, my name is Rukia Kuchiki and I have been attending this school for a few years now."

"Rukia, can I please ask you for help? I'm kind of lost..."

"Of course!"

I handed her my schedule card my father had given me, she looked down, smiled, and looked back up to me.

"Orihime, we have the same class together!"

"That's so cool Rukia! Wait, didn't the bell ring already?"

As I said that Rukia gasped, grabbing my hand she began to run causing me to follow after her. After running up multiple flights of stairs, dodging two poles, and tripping a few times, we had finally made it to class. Barging in, we both bent down at our knees and began to gasp for air. A few minutes later, I was the first to look up. With all eyes on me, I just noticed that we walked in on the teacher teaching. Spotting her, I see her glaring at me. I glance back at Rukia and she was… smiling?

"Good morning Mrs. Ayumu, I was actually walking here when I noticed the new student from our class. She was kind of lost so I showed her around and we kind of ended up here, funny story right? Anyways well just be going to our-"

"Not so fast Mrs. Kuchiki, this is not your first time being tardy to my class. May I remind you of how many times this has happened last year?"

As the teacher began scolding Rukia, I couldn't hold back, this was all my fault and I felt like I had to apologize.

"I'm sorry this was my entire fault," I said.

Mrs. Ayumu looked at me once and smiled warmly.

"It's okay, I understand this is your first day at school, do you mind telling us your name, age, and where you came from? And Kuchiki, go back to your seat. "

Rukia nodded while I walked to the front of the class. I've always hated public speaking, for many reasons actually. I didn't like all the eyes being on me and I always got butterflies in my stomach. My heart began to race quickly and I felt like it was trying to escape from the confinement in my chest. I could feel my face becoming warm and didn't know what to do with my hands, so I had them just awkwardly dangle there occasionally playing with my fingers. Raising my gaze from the ground to the class I began to speak.

"My name is Orihime Inoue, I'm eight years old, and I'm from America. I am half Japanese on my father's side and I hope we can all be friends!" I surprisingly said my short speech pretty calmly even though I was practically having a meltdown thirty seconds ago. Smiling, I looked at the students. In the back of the row something bright orange caught my eyes, but before I could look any further my teacher gained my attention.

"Thank you for that Orihime, now I know you have met Rukia already but I would like someone else to show you around the whole campus, classroom, and tell you about the rules. Now your seat for the rest of the year will be in the back corner and your partner is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, please raise your hand."

The blob of orange in the back moved once more and I saw him for the first time. A little boy, with spiky orange hair, a few shades brighter than mine, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin was staring at me. I smiled and walked to my seat. The day just started and I already made a friend. Moving down the aisle I saw Rukia's seat was in front of mine and she was sitting next to a boy with long red hair. Sitting in my seat I turned my head and smiled once more at Ichigo who seemed to be paying attention to the teacher. This was going to be a good year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for reading, Comments and reviews are very much appreciated!

love lots,

loverofliterature_111


	3. Chapter 3

Previous chapter...

The blob of orange in the back moved once more and I saw him for the first time. A little boy, with spiky orange hair, a few shades brighter than mine, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin was staring at me. I smiled and walked to my seat. The day just started and I already made a friend. Moving down the aisle I saw Rukia's seat was in front of mine and she was sitting next to a boy with long red hair. Sitting in my seat I turned my head and smiled once more at Ichigo who seemed to be paying attention to the teacher. This was going to be a good year.

**Chp 3**

**Ichigo Kurosaki **

The class went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, the bell for lunch time rang. Putting my pencil down, I looked up. Standing in front of my desk was the little boy with spiky orange hair. The second we made eye contact, he smiled and put his arm out wanting to shake hands.

"Hey there! My names Ichigo Kurosaki and we'll be partners for the rest of the year. Mrs. Ayumu wanted me to show you around the school and tell you about our class rules. Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends? You know since your new here?" Quickly adding the last sentence, the little boy with orange hair turned his face to the adjacent wall, cheeks adorned with a blush. I had to hold back from giggling, he was just so cute!

"Of course she'll be coming with us carrot top, it's not only her first day but me and Orihime are now best friends." Rukia happily commented with pride in every single word ushered out of her mouth. With a smirk on her face she marched next to me.

"What? Since when? Rukia, you can't just meet someone and be there best friend! It goes against all the laws of physics, its practically impossible!" Yelled the boy with red hair. Rukia smirked at him.

"Well, Renji, if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous!" Laughed Rukia.

"I'm not jealous!" Defended Renji, quickly adding, "I actually feel kind of bad for her, she has to deal with the likes of you."

"Shut up, nobody asked you to speak Renji." Rukia fired back at the boy while they kept arguing, continuously throwing comments back and forth.

I didn't want them to fight, especially not over something I possibly started. I wanted to stop them, but before I did the little boy with orange hair stopped me.

"Its okay, this is normal for them. They do this everyday. I know its kind of annoying and may give you a headache, but hey, might as well get used to it if your going to hang out with us," picking up his stuff he turned to Rukia and the boy I presume to be called Renji, "Well meet you outside, I'm just going to show Orihime around- turning to look at me- you ready?" he asked. I nodded and followed suit, grabbing my backpack I went outside the class room with him.

Ichigo began to point to doors and explain what we do in each room, who the teachers were, what was expected of us students, and a few other things. He was going a little fast, but I understood. We only had forty minutes and he had to tell me everything I needed to know about the school and we still needed to eat our lunch. It was also kind of hard to listen to his words when I was staring into his eyes; they were just so… so pretty. Noticing me staring at him, he turned to fully look at me.

"Sorry, I know I'm going a little fast, do you have any questions?" He asked me truly worried.

Scrunching my nose, I thought over it, with my finger no my chin I tilted my head to the side. I couldn't out right tell him that I was thinking about his eyes and I thought his eyes were _pretty_, it had nothing to do with what we were talking about, and I was afraid to make things awkward! I heard him giggling and when I looked at him he seemed to giggle even louder.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked him.

"No, its just you look kind of adorable when you do that to your face,'' his face paled when he noticed he said that out loud while I had a monstrous blush on my face, "I-I didn't mean to say that, I mean well no I did but Um well…" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"It's okay! I think I understand well kind of? Should I be offended Ichigo?" I couldn't resist it; I had to mess around with him.

"Well umm no… not necessarily. Never mind, how bout we start over?" He said, nodding to himself as a sign or approval.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." He smirked, I smiled.

"Hi, my names Ichigo Kurosaki, eight years old." He pulled his hand out for a shake. Responding to the kind gesture for the second time this day, I grabbed his hand and shook it.

Acting with just as much enthusiasm, I said, "Nice to meet you Ichigo! My names Orihime Inoue, also eight years old."

"Now that wasn't so hard, I'm happy we can be friends Orihime."

"Me too Ichigo."

Slowly letting go of each others hand, he began to finish telling me about the school and all the rules of Mrs. Ayumu's classroom. There was no awkward tension and it was actually kind of fun. After he finished, we sat down under a tree with our lunches, waiting for Rukia and Renji to arrive. Ichigo and I talked about random stuff and were never bored with each other the entire time.

"So Ichigo, tell me more about your self?"

"Let's see, I have two younger siblings. Twins actually, there four years old and both girls. Karin and Yuzu." Talking about his sisters brought a smile to Ichigo's face.

"Aww, Ichigo that's so cute! Do they look like you?"

"Nah, Yuzu looks more like my mother while Karin looks like my father. What about you Orihime, do you have any siblings?"

"I have a wonderful older brother, Sora. He's thirteen and goes to the middle school across the street from here." Talking about Sora had me thinking, I wonder if he's having as much of a great time as I am. Hopefully he is! I cant wait to tell Sora about my day at school!

"Earth to Orihime?" Ichigo attempted to get my attention.

"I'm sorry what? Hehe, I must've spaced out, sorry I do that a lot." I looked away blushing. I turned to face Ichigo when I heard him laughing.

"It's okay; you tend to space out a lot don't you?" I nodded, embarrassed. "Well then you should be more careful Orihime, if you keep that up in class you'll get in trouble." Scolding me like an older brother would, I just wanted to laugh at this whole situation. I just met Ichigo and we've already gotten so close. Me and Ichigo ended up going into a fit of laughter together, bringing us back from cloud nine, we heard Rukia calling for us from across the campus.

"Hey! Orihime, Ichigo! Finally found you, so what have you been up to?" Rukia asked, dragging a not so happy Renji along with her.

"Ichigo finished telling me about the school and rules. We were just laughing is all." I commented, stealing a peak at Ichigo who was once again blushing. Both Renji and Rukia smirked.

"Hey Orihime, we didn't formally meet the first time because a certain someone –he stopped to glare at Rukia who responded by glaring right back at him- prevented that. Nice to meet ya, I'm Renji Abarai!" Smiling, he showed off his missing two front teeth.

"Nice to meet you Renji, hopefully we already have this down, but I'm Orihime Inoue!" We all laughed together and finished our food, by the end of lunch I learned a lot more about my new friends. Like how Ichigo's father is a doctor and owns a bunch of hospitals around Karakura Town with his friend Ryuken Ishida, whose son also goes here but was ill so he didn't come to school. Uryu I think his name was? He also told me what a beautiful mom he had and how she was super kind and nice, Masaki Kurosaki. Both Rukia and Renji nodded, seconding his claim on Ichigo's mother. "She's perfect,'' whispered Renji with stars in his eyes before both Rukia and Ichigo kicked him. Rukia told me about her parents, Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki. Byakuya is CEO of this huge business in Karakura Town, also known well over seas and around the world, even in America! I learned that Renji and Rukia had been good friends for a while now, eight years to be exact, both there parents are friends and they practically grew up in the presence of each other. I also told them a little bit about my life and about America.

Ichigo told me he's always wanted to go there. It was cool because he also said he was half Japanese and half American, on his mother's side. "We have so much in common!" I exclaimed, he just nodded. I would later find out were also very different. I noticed a few things pretty quickly about Ichigo, like how whenever he talks about either his sisters or mother he unknowingly smiles. But whenever he talks about his dad, he scowls, calling him crazy. Scolding him, I told Ichigo that it's not very nice to call your father crazy. He shook his head, saying that I didn't even know half the story.

Picking up our lunch boxes we began to walk back to class together. It was just my first day and I grew very close to three new people that i truly began to care for. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were so kind to me and I was so thankful I met them. My day had just started and I still had a lot to look forward to, after all today I would meet my dad's side of the family for the first time in my life. Walking into the classroom at the same time as us, a little boy with spiky white hair and blue eyes walked in late.

"Toshiro Ichimaru, do you have a pass?"

Thank you soo much for reading! I wanted to thank everyone who wrote a review, it means a lot to me, so thank youu! Comments and reviews are very much appreciated. I'll try to update this story as soon as I find time!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	4. Chapter 4

previous chapter..

Picking up our lunch boxes we began to walk back to class together. It was just my first day and I grew very close to three new people that i truly began to care for. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were so kind to me and I was so thankful I met them. My day had just started and I still had a lot to look forward to, after all today I would meet my dad's side of the family for the first time in my life. Walking into the classroom at the same time as us, a little boy with spiky white hair and blue eyes walked in late.

"Toshiro Ichimaru, do you have a pass?"

**Chp 4**

**Dad****s Family**

I heard the teacher scold the boy with white hair and blue eyes. That must be the boy my father talked about! After the teacher finished talking to him, I went up to him wanting to introduce myself. His back was facing me and I noticed I was a lot taller than him. I was about to poke his back when a little girl with two buns on the side of her head got to him first.

"Shiiiiroooo! Where were you?" The little girl asked, hugging him around his neck, there cheeks were touching.

"Momo, get off of me." He threatened with pink cheeks.

"But, Shiro, I haven't seen you all day and I missed you." Momo said with tears forming in her eyes.

Sighing, the boy with white hair removed her arms from around his neck and flicked her on the forehead.

"Shiro! Why'd you do that? That hurt." Said a sad Momo rubbing her forehead.

"I saw you this morning Momo, were neighbors! I also told you I had a dentist APPOINTMENT so I would be late to school." He huffed.

"Oh yeah! I remember now Shiro," Momo exclaimed, once again happy the tears in her eyes seemed to evaporate. She jumped on Toshiro once more, hugging him around his neck.

Not wanting to interrupt there little moment, I walked back to my seat. The rest of the day passed by, daydreaming while I looked out the window, the bell brought me back to reality. Blinking a few times I jumped up.

"Is there something wrong Orihime?" Ichigo asks me while he packs his stuff away into his backpack.

"Oh no, I just have to go and find my brother! My moms picking me up and I have family coming over today." I reply.

"That sounds fun!" Ichigo replies, smiling, I see that he doesn't have one of his bottom teeth.

Waving goodbye to Rukia and Renji who left to carpool together, Ichigo and I walk to the front of the school where my dad told me to wait for my brother. Turns out Ichigo gets picked up in the same area.

"Oh so Ichigo, do I get to meet your mom?" I question, exited.

"Hmm, may be." He says.

"What do you mean may be?" I pout, hurt.

"Well if your mom comes before mine, then it wouldn't work out." He says as a matter-of-factly.

I stand there contemplating over what he told me. "Your right Ichigo! I can't believe I didn't think of that! You're so smart!"

"I know." He smirks.

"Normally people say thank you Ichigo," I stick my tongue out at him and cross my arms.

As he was about to say something my brother interrupted him, "Hey Orihime, how was your first day at school?" Noticing his voice coming from behind me I turn around and run to my brother Sora. He opens his arms for me and I jump into him, he lifts me up and I hug him around the neck.

"Oh! Sora, it was so fun!" I exclaim happily.

"Well that's really good!" He responds with just as much enthusiasm.

"I also made lots of friends, like Rukia, and Renji, and Ichi- I forgot about Ichigo!" I worry, I ran up to my brother leaving Ichigo all by himself! I'm such a bad person..

Asking Sora to put me down, I turn around and run back to Ichigo who was only a few feet away waiting for his mom. Grabbing his hand I make him follow me to my brother.

"Sora, this is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is my older brother Sora!" I let go of Ichigo's hand.

Sora stood there observing Ichigo, he then looks at me and says "I approve Orihime," I blush, "No Sora! This is Ichigo… My friend!" Stressing the word friend and trying to suppress my blush. I look over at Ichigo who cheeks were even brighter than his hair.

Sora reaches his hand out and shakes Ichigo's, "Well it's nice to meet you Ichigo." Said Sora.

"Likewise," he responds.

At that moment we heard a car horn, looking back I saw my mother waiting for my brother and I in the car.

"Aww, Ichigo, you were right." I said.

"I always am," he smirks.

"Well I got to go, see you tomorrow Ichigo!" I give him a quick hug.

"Yeah, see yah tomorrow," he waved back at me.

If I looked back at that moment I would've seen a blushing Ichigo looking away.

My brother and I walked back to my mom's car. I walked into the backseat with a smile on my face. The entire drive home I told my mom all about Ichigo. As my mom parked in the driveway, it was Sora's turn to speak. "So mom, how'd the interview go?"

"I got the job!" My mom eagerly exclaimed.

"That's great mom, congratulations!" Sora says.

"That's so cool mom!" I add. "So where are you working?"

"I'm actually going to start work tomorrow at Karakura Hospital, under Dr. Ishin Kurosaki. He's one of your father old friends from high school!"

Ishin Kurosaki, that's Ichigos dad… "Mom that's Ichigo's dad!"

"Isn't that a coincidence honey?" My mom begins to laugh. While I walk into go to my room, my mother turned around to Sora.

"Her first crush and I already met the parents, they grow up so fast!" my mother had a large smile on her face.

"My little sister is not aloud to see boys yet!" A frustrated Sora replies back.

"Sora, that's my decision not yours! Whose the parent here?" my mom laughed and then quickly added, "Honey go change upstairs, when your done, come downstairs with Orihime I need you guys to help me set up for when your fathers family comes over!"

"Yes mom.''

After I finished, Sora and I came downstairs and began to help my mom with cooking and cleaning. She made many dishes and by the time my father came home, we were done with everything.

"Welcome home honey, how was work?" My mother asks my father, giving him a quick peck on the lips, she went back to checking on the food cooking in the oven.

"It was good, thank you. What about you did you get the job?" He asked.

"I did, and you wouldn't believe who I work under!"

"Who do you work under?"

"Ishin Kurosaki! Your old friend from high school, he talked so much about you!"

"Oh man, Ishin… I wonder how he is. I haven't talked to him in years! I wonder if he has a family and kids."

"You should ask your daughter that hun." My mom says winking at him.

"What do you me-" Sora and I interrupted him.

"Dad! Your finally home, we missed you!" Sora and I went up to father and gave him a hug.

"I missed you guys to," he kissed us each on our foreheads. "I'm going to go upstairs to change; my family should be here any minute now." As if telling the future, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" My mom said nervous yet exited, taking off her apron she went to the door.

Sora and I followed after our mom, while dad went upstairs to change. Standing on the other side of the door was a man dressed in green and white with a fan in one hand and carrying a toddler with his free arm. By his side was a tan pretty woman with long dark purple hair put up in a pony tale and yellow eyes, pregnant, holding her child's hand. I immidiatley knew, uncle Kisuke and aunt Yoruichi and there twin boys, Aiko and Akatsuki. The boys looked identical with blonde hair like there father and eyes like there mother.

"Oh Yoruichi, Kisuke, it's so nice to see you again and congratulations on your pregnancy! I'm so happy for you!" Giving them each a hug and inviting them in, my mom went to her two sons next. Bending on her knees she asked, "You two are probably the cutest twins I've ever seen in my life! Now which ones Aiko and which ones Akatsuki?" She asked, both pointed at each other. Laughing, my mom hugged them both, "It's so nice to finally meet you all."

Walking up to Sora and I, uncle Kisuke turned to us. "You must be Sora and Orihime!"

"Its nice to finally meet you," I say pulling out my hand for a shake. "Hey were family why so formal Orihime?" and he gave me and my brother a bear hug. Letting go of us, I awkwardly smiled. "I'd like to apologize on behalf of my husband." Aunt Yoruichi said walking up to us. "Hi aunt Yoruichi!" Sora and I say in unison. "Hi there kids." Behind her stood her two twin boys. Walking up the them I reach my hand out, "Hi my names Orihime!" They fully hid behind aunt Yoruichi, I pouted. "There just shy," she says. "Kisuke! Yoruichi, its so nice to finally see you after all these years!" my father exclaims coming down the stairs. "Brother, you have a beautiful family," Kisuke says. "Likewise brother! Yoruichi, how did my older brother ever make you agree to marrying him?" My father asks greeting Yoruichi and Kisuke. Before we could enter the living room, the bell rang once more.

My mother and I went to answer the door. On the otherside stood Toshiro and his parents.

"Oh! You are the cutest thing in the world!" Aunt Rangiku says while giving my mother a bare hug, "It's so nice to finally meet the woman who owns my brothers heart! Oh its been too long!"

My mom began to pale; I don't think she could breathe. "Eh, Rangiku! Your strangling my wife!" My father said.

"Brother!" Rangiku yelled running up to him, "I missed you!" Now it was my fathers turn to pale.

"Ra-Rangiku,'' he choked out.

"Sorry!" She pulled back, she made eye contact with me and Sora.

"Oh my god! There mini versions of you guys!" She exclaimed.

Giving my brother and me a hug, I couldn't breathe. She pulled back and smiled at us,

"Hello Orihime and Sora!"

"Hi there," said Sora.

"Hello," I responded.

"You guys are just too cute! Gin come look at them!"

My mom invited Toshiro and uncle Gin into the house, both my parents greeted them. After everyone was introduced I walked up to Toshiro.

"Hi, Toshiro! It's nice to finally meet you!" He was so much shorter than me.

"Yeah."

I pouted; he's so serious and unhappy all the time.

"Its okay Orihime, that's just Toshiro. My little boys such a party pooper." Said uncle Gin.

"Nobody asked you father," said a glaring Toshiro.

That night I got to know my fathers side of the family. They were all so different! Uncle Kisuke seemed really funny and laid back, while aunt Yoruichi was serious but kind. I feel like she's the man in the relationship. Uncle Kisuke seemed afraid of her. I finally learned the difference between Aiko and Akatsuki. Aiko has a shade of lighter blonde hair then Akatsuki. Although they look almost identical, they're very different. Aiko has his father's personality, while Akatsuki has his mothers. Yoruichi's expecting her third child, a girl, in a few weeks. She seemed really exited about it but uncle Kisuke looked afraid. I didn't know why… I noticed that uncle Kisuke is really protective of aunt Yoruichi and he cares a lot about her. He's also really close to his sons.

I also got to know aunt Rangiku and uncle Gin a little better. They are so alike! There both really sarcastic and laid back. They're really in love with each other; you could tell by the way they share eye contact. Getting to know Toshiro a little better, I observed he's the exact opposite of his parents. He's really serious all the time. I also noticed that he's really smart, practically a kid prodigy. When I asked him about it, he said he was given the choice to skip a few grades but turned the offer down. When I asked him why he said he didn't "feel" like it. I found it really fun spending time with my fathers side of the family, I really liked them! The night ended all too soon and after dinner they had to leave. But my parents and them made plans to hang out during the weekend, after all we are family and live super close to each other so why not? We said our good byes and left. Helping my dad and brother clear the table while my mother washed the dishes my father began to speak.

"Hey you guys today was really fun wasn't it? I really missed my family, what'd you think of them?"

"They're really nice daddy!" I said nodding my head up and down.

"I like them," said Sora grinning.

"Well that's great! We're planning on going to a picnic this coming Sunday together so you'll see them again." My father said.

"I can't wait," may be I could bring some of my friends along too?

Saying goodnight to our parents, Sora and I went upstairs.

Sitting on the dinner table were my parents…

"I don't know, I haven't talked to my father in years. Not since before I went to college in America. It's been so long! He hasn't even met his grandchildren and its not that I don't want him to, I just don't know what to do." He said sighing.

"Its okay, hun. You'll figure it out soon. I understand that you and your father have issues but you can't ignore him for ever. He's your father, talk to him, work things out. You miss him don't you?"

"I do."

**Thank you so much for reading my story! I would like to thank those who have commented, thank you for your support! You guys are so kind! I'll try to update this story as soon as I find time! **

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hylla: **Aha, yeah Toshiro will be popping up here and there. And yeah, in this story Rukia's parents are her Hisana and Byakuya Kuchiki. Thank you for your reviews! Hopefully you'll like this new chapter ;)

previous chapter...

"I don't know, I haven't talked to my father in years. Not since before I went to college in America. It's been so long! He hasn't even met his grandchildren and its not that I don't want him to, I just don't know what to do." He said sighing.

"Its okay, hun. You'll figure it out soon. I understand that you and your father have issues but you can't ignore him for ever. He's your father, talk to him, work things out. You miss him don't you?"

"I do."

**Chp 5**

**Rivals **

Waking up bright and early, I once again prepare myself for school. Yesterday was so fun! I really like my new family and I'm so glad we got along. Toshiro warmed up to me, so I'll be sure I'll talk to him again today. Walking downstairs I saw Sora sitting at the table having breakfast with father. Mother was probably still upstairs.

"Good morning Sora, daddy!" I exclaim, skipping to my seat next to my brother.

"Sora, are you exited for another day of school?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am actually. The teachers seem really nice and I made a few new friends." He responded eagerly.

"I told you guys you would love Japan! See fathers always right." My dad preaches.

Sora and I give him a disbelieving face that caused him to start laughing.

"What do you guys think of my new uniform?" My mother asks walking into the kitchen wearing her nurse clothes.

"I think it looks lovely dear." My dad says getting out of his seat with his breakfast plate in one hand, hugging my mom with his other.

"I like it mom," I say, Sora nodded next to me.

"I approve also." Sora added.

Grabbing a banana my mother gave Sora and I both kisses on the forehead, "I have to go to work, I'm sorry kids I don't think I can pick you up, do you mind walking?" She asked looking at Sora and I.

"Yeah mom its fine, I'll keep an eye on Orihime," Sora says.

"Thank you," My mom gives Sora a hug.

"Bye you guys!" she says from across the room with her bag over her shoulder, banana and keys in one hand, she closes the front door behind her.

Finishing the bagel that was left on the table for me, my dad grabbed his keys. "You guys ready for your second day of school?" My father asks.

"Yes daddy!" I happily respond. Grabbing my backpack, I follow Sora and my father out to the drive way. The drive to school from my house is only five minutes but the walk is around 14 minutes. Giving my father a kiss on the cheek I say goodbye to him and Sora. Walking to class, this time I knew where I was going.

Reaching my classroom I walked by Toshiro who was talking to a hyper Momo. "Good morning Toshiro! Momo!" Toshiro nodded at me.

"Oh good morning Orihime! Toshiro told me you guys are cousins that so cool!" Momo exclaimed.

"It is isn't it?" I respond while walking to my friends, I then exclaim, "Good morning everyone!"

"Hey Orihime!" Rukia says giving me a hug.

"Yo," Renji nods.

"Mornin Orihime," Ichigo smiled.

Sitting in my seat the teacher walked through the door. The class went quiet and she began to teach her lesson. It was math and I was kind of confused. Taking a few notes I tried to pay attention in class, but I still didn't understand. As the bell for break rang, the students hurried out of the classroom to play with there friends.

"Orihime, what's wrong? You look upset." Rukia asks me worried.

"Its what the teacher taught us today. I didn't understand it very well." I respond.

"Oh, its okay Orihime. I never understand what she teaches us." Renji says nodding his head up and down.

"That's cause you're an idiot," Responds Rukia.

"If you want I can teach you how to do the lesson we learned later at lunch today?" Says a kind Ichigo looking my way.

"Really Ichigo? Are you sure I wont be a bother?" I say worried, I don't want him to waste his lunch time on me.

"Yeah it's no problem and I like this stuff." He says giving me a smile.

"Thank you Ichigo."

Walking out of the classroom a loud Rukia was yelling at a scared Renji. They walked up to the tree in the front yard and said they would wait for me and Ichigo out there. I was waiting out the door for Ichigo who said he forgot something.

"Orihime," Ichigo called me.

"Yes Ichigo?" Looking back I see him dragging a small boy with large glasses and a backpack that was probably three times his size.

"I'd like you to meet Uryu Ishida. Uryu this is Orihime. Orihime this is Uryu."

"It's nice to meet you Uryu!" I exclaim waving at him.

His face reddens and he looked away. Was he still sick?

"Yo Ichigo!" Looking to the side I see a girl wearing boy clothes with short spiky hair. Next to her was a little girl with short teal hair dressed in all green holding hands with a boy with blue hair.

"Yo Tatsuki, Nell." I saw Ichigo ignored the boy. Once the group of three came to us, I saw that Ichigo and the blue haired boy were fiercely glaring at each other.

Ichigo ended up introducing me to them all; Nell was really kind and had an adorable slur. While Tatsuki seemed really funny. The boy with blue hair was named Grimmjow and I had a feeling him and Ichigo weren't very good friends. They didn't even say a word to each other. We all walked out to the tree to find Rukia harassing an angry Renji.

The group of kids introduced me to there circle, just like yesterday. They were all so funny and kind! They all seemed real close too, except Grimmjow and Ichigo. I would ask him about that later.

As the bell rang, Grimmjow grabbed a sad Nel's hand, "We cant be late to class," he said. "But Grimmy I like Orihimee!" She responded, "Its okay Nel, we can see each other later!" I assure her. "Okay!" She says as she allowed herself to be dragged by Grimmjow. Tatsuki followed saying they had class together. I really like Tatsuki and Nell, they seemed really nice and like fun people. Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Uryu, and I all began walking back to class.

The lessons just kept getting harder and by the time it was lunch I was even more lost. Ichigo took me to the library and we sat in a secluded area. He started off with the lesson this morning and while showing me the notes he began to slowly explain everything. It actually made sense. "Thank you Ichigo! I get it now! Your so smart," I told him truthfully.

"Thanks," he says looking away blushing.

"Ichigooo," a voice comes from behind us.

"Oh, hey Senna." Ichigo said turning around.

It was a small girl with two others behind her, I didn't recognize them meaning she was probably in a different class.

"Ichigo, whose this?" She says looking at me sweetly.

"This is my new friend Orihime. Orihime this is Senna, my neighbor." Ichigo says introducing us.

"Hi Senna!"

"Hi Orihime!" She said with a wide smile on her face.

Senna ended up saying good bye and left, leaving me and Ichigo alone once again.

"Your friends are really nice Ichigo, thank you for introducing me to them."

"It's no problem Orihime."

After the bell rang we went back to class. The rest of the day went the same as usual and saying goodbye to Rukia and Renji, Ichigo and I walked to the front of the school. While waiting for my brother, a really tall pretty lady with sandy blonde hair came up to me and Ichigo.

"Mom!" Ichigo yelled running up to her.

"Hi Ichigo, how was school today?" she says hugging her child back. She had such a melodious voice.

"It was good. Mom, I want you to meet someone." Grabbing her hand he brought her closer to me.

"Mom, this is my new friend Orihime," Ichigo said.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you Mrs. Kurosaki!" I wave at her.

"Oh call me Masaki, you are just to adorable!"

Blushing I began looking around for my brother.

"Well, se ya tomorrow Orihime!" Ichigo says walking away holding his mothers hand.

"Bye Ichigo, bye Mrs. Kurosaki!" I waved at the pair who waved back.

Sitting on a near by bench waiting for my brother a pair of three girls came up behind me.

"Well if it isn't Orihime." A smiling Senna said.

"Hi there Senna! How are you?"

"Well I was having a good day, but then I saw Ichigo hanging out with you." Her smile vanished.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

She began to walk up to me, only an inch away from my face she continued, "I like Ichigo. And I would prefer it if you don't talk to him." She threatened.

"I can't do that," I said. It was true, we are partners for the rest of the year, and he's my friend.

"How dare you!" She yelled pushing me down.

"Senna! Back off!" A fast Tatsuki came out of the school doors. Senna jumped back scared and left not saying another word. She didn't even apologize.

With tears in my eyes, Tatsuki helped me up.

"Hey you okay there?" She asked me gently.

"Yes, Thank you Tatsuki! You saved my life…" I say wiping away a few tears.

"It's cool, that Senna I would ignore her. But if she ever says anything to you or does something like this again, just call me I'll beat her up for you," She said.

"It's okay! I'm sure she was just having a bad day," I try to defend the girl who just threatened me a few minutes ago.

"Orihime, you're too kind for your own good." Tatsuki scolds me. "What did she say to you anyway?"

"S-She told me to stay away from Ichigo," I whispered.

"She's just jealous. She's had a crush on Ichigo forever, she does this to any girl who tries to get near him." She reassured me.

"What really? Has she done this to you or Rukia?" I question, worried.

"Nah, she's too scared of us. But she did it to Nell once. When Grimmjow found out he threatened Senna pretty badly. She didn't come to school for a week."

"That's horrible, Senna seemed so nice but now shes acting really mean without Ichigo around."

"Yeah, that's just her. But that dense Ichigo still doesn't know any of this, he's an idiot." She says.

"Tatsuki that's mean! He's actually very nice and kind. He's really smart too," I defend Ichigo.

"Sure Orihime, what ever you say. Well I got to go to the dojo, see you tomorrow!" I wave goodbye to Tatsuki.

"Hey Orihime you ready?" Sora crosses to me.

"Hi Sora, lets go home."

Grabbing my hand, we head home. With my brother there I forgot all about Senna and her threat.

**Thank you so much for reading this story! You guys are amazing! I would like to thank everyone who followed, commented, and favorited. Ill try to update as soon as I find time! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank all those who commented, reviewed, favorited, and followed, you guys are amazing! I finally wrapped up this story, sorry if its kind of short! Enjoy :)**

previous chapter...

"Sure Orihime, what ever you say. Well I got to go to the dojo, see you tomorrow!" I wave goodbye to Tatsuki.

"Hey Orihime you ready?" Sora crosses to me.

"Hi Sora, lets go home."

Grabbing my hand, we head home. With my brother there I forgot all about Senna and her threat.

**Chp 6**

**Homecoming**

That weekend, my family came together once more. It was at a large park near our house with a colorful playground. All the cousins got together and began playing tag, Sora was it. The men were barbecuing while the women were talking. We've only come together twice and have grown so close already. During lunch I sat with Toshiro and we talked about many things. I told him about my friendship with Ichigo and what Senna said to me. Toshiro told me to ignore her because she's a 'jealous imbecile,' I don't even know what the second word means. Starting next week, my entire family began to come together every single weekend. It became a routine and it stuck.

It was really nice; I grew very close to all of them. One of the weeks, Sora even brought his new girlfriend! She was really nice, her name was Rin and she had long brown hair, like my mother, and aqua colored eyes. She was really pretty. The week after, Toshiro invited Momo, while I invited Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. The routine carried out and we would all come together over the weekends, the number of people would increase each week. Sometimes Uryu, Chad, Nel, Tatsuki, and Grimmjow would come too. They would even bring there families, there would always be so much food.

That school year in Japan was the beginning of many amazing years. I made friends that would stay my side through anything and everything, the bonds we grew were inseparable. Senna ended up moving to a different city when we entered middle school. Sora was a freshman in high-school and he was still dating Rin, she was like an older sister to me. She would visit us every day after school and help my mother cook. She sometimes would help me with my homework and we would go shopping together. She had also met my friends and they clicked. Rin's mom came over a few times for dinner too, she was an only child and it was just the two.

Sometime during middle school, my father had made amends with his father, my grandfather. Apparently when my dad chose to go to school in America, Yammamoto, my grandfather was very upset with it. He said he would "disown" his son if he left, staying true to his word he did. But when my father came back to Japan, he found out grandpa was very ill. Father visited him while he was at the hospital and they caught up, I even met him! He seemed really strict but he was still very kind. He would always make jokes with me and ruffle my hair. Grandpa Yammamoto past away when I was in my last year of middle school.

I had never been to a funeral before, but many people came to grandpas. He was being buried next to his wife. I cried with everyone that day, the skies joining our tears. The rain washed away all the sadness and the words my father said brought a smile to my face. "He's in a better place now, he's happy, healthy, and with the one he loves." Ichigo was right by my side the entire time, while my others friends were behind us. He held my hand and let me cry on him. I could never thank him enough.

After Sora graduated, he moved out and chose to go to Tokyo U, to become a journalist. Rin and Sora shared and apartment together and I would visit them all the time. Father had caught up with his old friends Ryuken Ishida and Ishin Kurosaki. Our families would have get togethers all the time, so Uryu and Ichigo were always at my house or the other way around.

The first year of high school was… Interesting. Everyone around me, all my friends, they had grown. Both emotionally and physically. I did too. They also began dating, which was actually really funny because they dated the people they were with for years.

It started when homecoming was a week away. Grimmjow had asked Nel out surprisingly with a bouquet of roses and chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate. Nel who began to squeal, had said yes and jumped on him. He carried her bridal style to there next class. They shared there first kiss that day. Renji had asked Rukia with a large first edition life sized chappy bunny, she had cried. Chad had spoken a few words to Tatsuki and she nodded, they ended up dating the next day. A transfer student, Nemu, was asked by a shy Uryu. He asked her with a hypothesis of happiness and a promise of love. Toshiro went with Momo, but we've been expecting that for years. Ichigo and I were the only ones without a date. But walking me home one day, he changed that. He had asked me by Karakura Lake, the lake we would spend hours by together.

Standing by the lake he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. This was a normal thing for us, when we were younger we would always spend lots of time together. We would always watch movies together in my room, he was always really warm, I would love to cuddle with him. In the beginning we used to blush, a lot actually. But we got used to it. He gave me a quick peck on my cheeks and then lifted me up. I was embarrassed and began to lightly blush, "Ichigo! I'm heavy…"

"Nah," and he sat me down on his lap.

Now I was madly blushing and looked down at my lap, our hands were intertwined. With his free hand he moved the hair covering my face and put it behind my ear. I met his gaze and my heart seemed to freeze, my breathe stuck in my throat. He had the most beautiful eyes... Everything about him was perfect. We didn't need to talk, we just understood each other. We didn't need words to express ourselves. Leaning forward, he met me half way and we shared a passionate kiss. His larger lips moved against mine as we fought for dominance. I was lost in him the minute he held my hand and with his tongue in my mouth I couldn't think at all. Splitting apart once air was necessary, he kissed me on my forehead.

"Orihime, will you go to homecoming with me?" he smiled at me.

"I would love to." I smiled back.

It wasn't a big thing with balloons and fireworks, but it was sweet. We went to homecoming together and it was one of the best nights of my life. He held my hand the entire time and we even danced, I had to beg him though. He formally asked me out a week later by the lake, I couldn't stop the smile from stretching across my face. I was so happy. So, so happy.

I had high expectations this year.

**Thank you for reading this story! Hopefully you guys loved it just as much as I did! Comments and reviews are always appreciated! **


End file.
